


Release

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Melancholy, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takashi Hino and the funeral of his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

_You loved flowers, didn't you? You wanted to name our daughter Sakura, Risa..._

 

She's buried underneath a cherry tree, and I'm standing in front of her grave with my daughter and father, ready to pay my final respects. 

 

_They said that there was no way to save her, that her illness was incurable... and no matter what we did, she would die._

 

I place the flowers on her grave and release the hands of my father and daughter, and... I have to get to work. I need to save myself from falling further into myself. 

 

_But that's just a lie, isn't it? The truth is... there's no way to save me._

 

_For how can I live without you, Risa?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of an expansion on what I wrote for the Galaxy Cauldron's 'Write A Story in Under 75 Words Challenge' I hope you like it.


End file.
